Coral Ward
The Coral Ward is the fourth ward you will pass through in your journey through the Reborn region. Description Formerly a prosperous fishing town, the Coral Ward dwindled in prosperity as more and more toxins were emptied into the water, eventually leaving it a near-ghost town. The water is so polluted that most Pokémon can't even touch it. Battles here take place under a Misty Field. Places of interest Oshawott Dock On the northernmost dock of the town is a mysterious woman mulling over how to rescue an Oshawott stranded in the toxic water. Cain shows up and introduces the player to the woman, named Amaria, and takes it upon himself to rescue the Oshawott with his Grimer, battling the player to help soothe its jitters. Items Special Encounters Isn't the Pokémon Center just next door? In the house to the left of the Pokémon Center, a young boy frets over a Skitty that has taken a rough fall. He's certain he can help it himself, even without the Pokémon Center, but his grandmother knows he needs something like an Ultra Potion to help. If the player has one in their bag, they can give it to the boy and let him heal Skitty himself. He still worries about what would happen if he just let it go out into the wild again, so, exasperated, his grandmother asks if the player would be willing to look after it for them. Lillipup on the Lam Beginning in the South Obsidia Ward, this is a hide-and-seek quest similar to the Teddiursa Chase. However, this Lillipup has much more stamina, and races through multiple wards! Note: Lillipup does not necessarily appear in the order these images do Lillipup4.png|On dock in Coral Ward Lillipup1.png|South of train entrance and west of Budew wall in the Peridot Ward Lillipup2.png|On train tracks in Lower Peridot Ward Lillipup3.png|Near chasm in street to the west in Obsidia Ward A Dish of Rain During rain, a Lotad will appear on the docks. Spoinkspoinkspoinkspoink After encountering the Spork in the Obsidia Ward on a clear day, the Spoink will run to the open storage unit. Please store the elderly in the proper storage unit After obtaining the Warehouse Key from the Obsidia Ward, the lower storage unit by the docks can be opened, revealing the true Day Care Couple. They give the player their heartfelt thanks and tell them they are welcome at their Day Care any time. Please store eggs in the proper storage unit The Warehouse Key also unlocks the storage unit south of the Pokémon Center. After the Day Care Couple have been released, a Team Meteor Grunt will appear, counting up the Pokémon stolen from the Day Care. The Grunt notices the player and complains about their constant interference, but chooses to escape rather than confront the player, their task completed. With the Grunt gone, the player can make their way to the back of the storage unit, where a lost Happiny has ended up. Pokémon Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=Coral Ward |prize= 500 |pokemon=4 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | Trivia *The story told by the old woman outside of the gym is a reference to the intro of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **This is also a subtle reference to the fate of Adrienn, as Aang of The Last Airbender experienced a fate similar to xers. *The lyrics Cain sings are from Comin' to the Rescue. Category:Locations Category:Wards